Kagome VS Kikyo
by Kiraragal128
Summary: Kagome falls through a tunnel in the well that takes her back 50 years, to before Kikyo was killed. Now that Kikyo is really alive who will Inuyasha choose?
1. The fall

Chapter I: The fall

Told by Kagome

It was a normal day just like any other Friday afternoon. I was headed out for the well to visit Inu-yasha. As I approached to well I felt something different. But I paid no attention to it and dived into the well. I hadn't seen Inu-yasha for a week and was excited to see him. My feet never hit the bottom of the well instead they fell into a tunnel. I was confused this had never happened to me before. Finally I hit the bottom of the well. It was no longer old looking it looked new. I got out and looked around. I was in the village but it was different. I walked over to a stranger from the village.

"Excuse me," I said, "Can you help me find the half dog demon called Inu-yasha?" He stared at me angrily

"Lady Kikyo what is that you are wearing and why do you search for him?"

"I'm not Kikyo she died 50 years ago. Naraku killed her."

"She's not dead! Don't you speak of her that way. If you are not lady Kikyo then who are you?"

"I am Kagome, I'm a friend of Inu-yasha's. What year is this?"

"1447. Why would you be his friend? He has to die." I looked around me confused then I remembered something Inu-yasha told me.

"Thanks." I said to the villager running off. This was my chance to save Kikyo from death and save Inu-yasha from heartbreak. I ran to the meadow where Kikyo was going to be killed. I knew the story by heart. Not only did Inu-yasha tell it to me, he often spoke of it in his sleep.

"Kikyo!" I called as soon as she was able to hear me. "Naraku is going to beat Inu-yasha here. He is going to kill you in the form of Inu-yasha. You have to get out of here!" I screamed.

"Who are you?" She asked

"My name is Kagome. I know Inu-yasha 50 years into the future. I know what will happen, just listen to me!"

"Alright." She said hesitantly. I grabbed her arm and ran. He is going to pin Inu-yasha to a tree in your form. We need to stop him." I barely got the words out of my mouth when Naraku arrived. He looked like Inu-yasha but I could tell it wasn't him. "That's Naraku, shoot him." Kikyo lifted her bow and shot him in the chest. He fell over but he wasn't dead. "Let's go, we have to find Inu-yasha." Kikyo followed me. I admired her trust. She had no idea who I was but did what I told her to. We found Inu-yasha walking toward the meadow.

"Stop!" Kikyo yelled. "Naraku is wounded there and he wants to kill you." Inu-yasha looked puzzled.

"Kikyo I thought Kaede was your only sister. Who is this?" He was funny and very cute when he was confused.

"The girl who saved your life and mine. She says she knows you 50 years in the future though I don't know how. Her name is Kagome." Inu-yasha looked confused as though he had a faint recollection of my name. I smiled. He was so cute. He looked just like I did when I found and freed him.

"Hi." I said slightly blushing. I hoped he didn't notice.

"Lady Kagome," Inu-yasha said, "We owe you a great deal. Please come stay with us." So he didn't remember me. Figures. I followed them home.

Chapter II: Familiar?

Told by Inu-yasha 

"That girl Kagome was so familiar. If I could only figure out from where. I know she can't know me 50 years in the future. That's impossible. Isn't it?" I asked Kikyo. She looked at me.

"Is it? She knew exactly what would happen to us didn't she? Inu-yasha I just want to warn you. I know our love is forbidden but it is real. Probably more real than she is. I don't want to catch you kissing her or even flirting. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I said. I hated it when Kikyo got like this. She acted like my mother. No, not my mother a mother, that actually knew her children. It hurt me to think of my mother. I just smiled at Kikyo. It is not as if I would go after this Kagome anyway.

"Good." She answered. "I feel as though we owe her more than a home. Should we give her gifts?"

"Sure." I answered half listening. I would have to spend some time alone with this Kagome. She is so familiar. I walked outside to see her playing with a baby fox demon.

"Hi Inu-yasha." She said happily. She's very perky. That is familiar too.

"Who's the fox?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"This is Shippo. Isn't he cute? I found him gathering nuts. His family lives way over there in those fields." She was very pretty. She looked a lot like Kikyo. Maybe this was why she got so overprotective of me. Because this girl, Kagome, reminds her of herself.

"Kagome, I know you said you know me fifty years from now. In the future are we just friends?" I asked. It was embarrassing being so obvious but I had to know.

"I never knew," She answered me confusion and sadness written on her face, "Some people thought we were but I never knew. If you had feelings for me you kept them secret." So she never said she had no feelings for me. She must, it makes sense. I must have had secret feelings for her also. How could I not? She is almost Kikyo's twin. She has beautiful eyes. Suddenly I snapped out of this daze. I love Kikyo and always will. This perky little girl may look like her but that doesn't matter to me. I smiled at her

"Thanks." I said before walking inside. Why am I feeling like this? Kikyo is the one I love yet this Kagome, she also could be loved by me.

Chapter III: The catch Told by Kikyo 


	2. The Catch

Sorry I am an idiot and put two chapters on at once! This is really chapter 3 not 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha, but in my mind maybe I do.

Chapter III: The Catch Told by Kikyo 

I watched him, talking to her. I knew there was more than friendship there. I looked at the lovely powder blue kimono with silver stars that I had made for Kagome. She may have saved my life but she has no right to steal my boyfriend! I walked outside. A gentle breeze made my hair fly. I walked out onto the land I knew so well and searched for her. Kagome thought she could steal my Inu-yasha? Well she had better think again! As I walked down the beaten path I saw him and her. They were talking. I hid behind a close tree to see but not hear.

"Kagome," Inu-yasha was saying in a gentle voice reserved only for me, "You are so much like Kikyo. I can't help but notice the resemblance. I love her and for that I must…" I shifted angrily having a feeling I knew what he would say. My foot hit a twig and it snapped. Crap, I thought. He spun around and sniffed. "Kikyo is here." I ran before Kagome could respond. I ran through the woods and back to the house. I cried. He walked in

"What do you want?" I screamed tears streaming from my eyes and soaking my kimono. He just stared blankly at me.

"Kikyo, listen Kagome may look like you but I don't love her like I love you!" He came over to me and gave me a comforting hug. I loved it when he hugged me but not out of pity.

"Inu-yasha stop." I said pulling away. I know that you like her, I see it in your eyes, don't deny it." He turned away. I only love her because she reminds me of you." He walked out of the room. I stared after him. Did he mean it? I wondered.

An hour later when he hadn't returned I decided to go wash. I went to the bathing waters and saw him. He was there in the water with that Kagome girl. They were splashing each other and giggling. I watched on with anger and jealousy as he picked her up into his arms and kissed her. Was this the first time? I wondered or had he been cheating on me this entire time?

I ran back to the house only to find Inu-yasha sitting at the table. He turned his head slowly to look at me. His eyes glowed a burning red. I knew this was not my Inu-yasha. I ran as fast as I could sadness, hurt, confusion, anger, and scared-ness all found their way into my mind as I charged for the bathing waters and Inu-yasha. Naraku was close behind. Would I make it?

PLEASE write reviews! This is my first story on here so I need all of your help


	3. Suffering and Anger

Sorry it took so long to update, not that anyone cares 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha, but it never hurts to dream a little bit )

Chapter IV: Suffering and Anger

Told by Kagome

I stepped back away from Inu-Yasha. I could not believe what had just happened. We had just shared our first meaningful kiss. The first kiss really didn't count; after all I just kissed him to stop him from making the stupidest mistake of his life. I like being back here, I thought, Inu-yasha would never kiss me in normal time. I smiled but only for a second because I saw her running away. Kikyo had seen us and I'm sure I had just broken her heart. How could I kiss Inu-Yasha I had completely forgotten Kikyo was still alive, for real, not just some practically spiritless clay monster. I turned away from him I couldn't bear to have caused this much trouble. Maybe I shouldn't have saved her at all; maybe things would be better that way. A gentle voice broke my train of thought.

"Kagome," Inu-Yasha was saying, "It wasn't your fault. I am the one to blame. I shouldn't have kissed you but . . ." his voice trailed off as he sniffed the air around him. Something was wrong. "Kagome!" he screamed, "I smell Naraku, run. I'll defend you but wait." The last part seemed to be much quieter as he once again sniffed. "Oh no," he said softly. "Kikyo!" He ran up the hill after the scent of his lover. I watched frozen in the water not sure what I should do.

Kikyo charged into the water Naraku close behind. I shuddered as she hid tears streaming down her face. The tree did not conceal her completely and just as I thought my saving her was for nothing Inu-Yasha jumped out of the bushes behind Naraku, but he had no sword at this time and was barely able to defend himself. He struggled fighting with what he had, using only a thick tree branch to defend himself. I closed my eyes at the sight of him: blood pouring down his face and body, he was stumbling, limping and screaming obscenities at Naraku. I was frozen I couldn't have moved to help him if I wanted to. And just as I thought it was over for him I heard a voice.

"Don't you have better things to do you ugly baboon? I'm the one your after!" I stared blankly at Kikyo who had just come out of her hiding place to save the same man who had betrayed her not a minute ago. He charged at her and I made my move. I ran out of the water grabbed Inu-Yasha and pulled him to safety. I don't know what enabled me to move quickly or to be able to lift carry and run with Inu-Yasha's heavy body in my arms.

It must have been adrenaline rush. I don't know how it came but it saved our lives.

"Thanks" He said weakly once out of danger. I stared at his badly bruised body. Even when bruised it was obvious how cute he was.

I watched as Naraku continued to attack Kikyo, she stumbled back as Naraku punched her hard in the face.

"And now, you insolent little creep of a girl, you will die!" Naraku cried as he struck her in the stomach. She fell almost in slow motion her body crumpled and hit the ground.

"NO!" I heard Inu-Yasha yell as her lifeless body softly met the ground from which it would later be created. I couldn't bear to have things go back to the way they were before. Kikyo dead and recreated while Inu-Yasha silently kept his love life reserved to himself alone.

Naraku laughed heartlessly and walked away unaffected, not caring at all that he had just killed an innocent girl. Whether or not I considered her a threat I never realized how horrible it would be to watch her die. Inu-Yasha stared at her all the emotion gone from his face. Only his eyes betrayed his sadness.

"Inu-Yasha," I said breaking the silence, "I think we need to go home." He got up. As I looked at all the sadness in his eyes I wanted to cry but I only helped him carry Kikyo home. That night we buried her body and I felt the anger swelling up inside of me. Kikyo may have hated me but she was like a sister and nobody, I repeat nobody messes with my family and gets away with it.


End file.
